ASRAMA 101
by pilachu
Summary: seonho akhirnya pindah sekolah berasrama tempat kakak guanlin kesayangannya sekolah. seonho ga mau kakak guanlin-nya ntar punya kesayangan yang lain. dan seonho tinggal di asrama 101 sekamar sama makhluk kiyeowo lainnya dan sebelahan sama kamar kak guanlin.
1. Chapter 1

ASRAMA 101

Main Cast: GUANHO,

SAMHWI,

JINSEOB,

JINHOON

Ini hari yang seonho tunggu-tunggu. gimana ga ditunggu-tunggu coba, ini tuh hari dia pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang sama kek kak guanlin kakak kesayangannya.

Padahal setelah lulus SMP kemarin, seonho langsung mau daftar disekolah ini tapi mama-nya ga ngebolehin karena seonho itu manja mana bisa tinggal di asrama yang apa-apa harus mandiri. Pas dia bilang "kan ada kak guanlin ma" mamanya malah bilang lagi gamau ngerepotin guanlin. Mamanya gatau sih seberapa sayang dia sama kak guanlin tetangganya itu. Akhirnya setelah satu tahun dia ngebujuk mamanya dan terpaksa sekolah di sekolah yang mamanya bolehin, seonho akhirnya pindah juga pas kenaikan kelas. Walaupun bentar lagi kak guanlin lulus karena udah kelas 12, seonho mah ga peduli yang penting masih ada waktu satu sekolah sama kak dia sekarang didepan asrama sekolah nungguin kak guanlin yang jemput dia. Seonho kan malu kalo sendirian masuk asrama dan cari kamar tempat dia tinggal.

"kak guanlinnn" akhirnya guanlin jemputin dia

"maaf ya kakak tadi ada urusan bentar makanya bikin kamu jadi nunggu" –guanlin

" gpp kok kak, akhirnya kita satu sekolah"

Seonho senyum dan gelayutan manja ke guanlin. Guanlin cuma ketawa nanggepinnya.

…

"seonho ini kamar kamu, kamar kakak disebelah kamar kamu tuh" guanlin nunjuk kamar yang disebelah kamar seonho

" wah kak guanlin deketan kamarnya sama aku. Kenapa aku ga sekamar aja sama kakak" seonho liatin guanlin pake tatapan sedihnya.

" mana bisa gitu haha, kamar kakak udah penuh orangnya. Masing-masing tiap kamar itu dihuni sama 4 orang dan Cuma kamar yang bakal seonho tinggalin itu aja yang belum full makanya seonho dikamar itu" guanlin ngejelasin panjang dan jelas biar otak seonho yang kadang lemot itu bisa ngerti dengan cepat.

" oke deh gpp yang penting udah sebelahan kamar" seonho rada kecewa terus manyun gitu. Terus masuk kedalam kamarnya. Seonho jadi takut kalo didalam kamarnya ada yang sangar dan gasuka dia tapi nyatanya didalam kamarnya ini penghuninya sama kek seonho, kiyeowo. Tapi yang paling kiyeowo tetap seonho sendiri.

"nama aku daehwi itu hyungseob itu jihoon" cowo kiyeowo 2 nunjuk ke cowo kiyeowo 3 terus nunjuk lagi cowo kiyeowo 4. Terus yang kiyeowo 1 siapa? Yang seonho lah masa gatau.

" aku yoo seonho byeongari" seonho ngenalin dirinya dan dengan bangga bilang dia byeongari. Biar mereka sadar kalo seonho itu kiyeowo 1. Lah apa hubungannya kiyeowo 1 sama byeongari? Seonho juga gatau, dia aja bingung. Jangan terlalu ditanya ntar dia nangis karena gabisa jawab.

Seonho senang ternyata teman sekamarnya baik dan heboh sama kek dia. Yang dia tau kalo mereka juga kelas 11 sama kek dia. Berharap sekelas sama teman sekamarnya juga.

Next/end? .

.

.

.

Halo haloo

Ini ff absurd yang tercipta gara lagi demen guanho couple wkwkw

Ditunggu ya review nya walaupun gay akin bakal ada yang review karena ini ff jelek gini huhuhu


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
Setelah seonho pindah hari minggu kemarin, besoknya udah senin . waktunya masuk sekolah, nih sekarang dia lagi dalam perjalanan antara asrama dan sekolah, gajauh sih tapi seonho mager banget jalan. Maunya digendong kak guanlin tapi kak guanlin berangkat duluan, ngga ingat sama dia. Sedih ngga tuh? Seonho sih sedih.

Tapi kata daehwi, guanlin itu orang sibuk dan dia anggota basket, latihan rutin mereka ya tiap pagi. Yaudah seonho ngga jadi sedih sama marah deh. 

Sampai juga akhirnya disekolah baru. Hal yang pertama seonho liat pas masuk itu bukan gedungnya yang bagus-bagus tapi seorang cowok yang seonho kenal betul. Siapa lagi kalo bukan si kak guanlin-nya. Seonho langsung pamit ke daehwi yang Cuma cengo gara-gara ditinggal si seonho.  
"semua aja punya pacar. Aku kapan" daehwi protes dan cepet-cepet jalan kearah kelasnya.

"kakak!" seonho lari kearah guanlin yang lagi duduk dibangku bawah pohon dipinggir lapangan. Guanlin kaget sama teriakan seonho  
"bikin kaget aja kamu dek" seonho Cuma nyengir kiyeowo pas guanlin bilang gitu  
"kakak gatau sih, aku capek jalan. Padahal rencananya mau berangkat sekolah bareng kakak biar digendong tapi kakak berangkat duluan huh" guanlin cuma ketawa liat ekspresi kesal seonho yang gemesin menurutnya.  
"yaelah dek deket aja perasaan. Gitu aja capek haha. Katanya mau mandiri ck" guanlin gelengin si seonho adeknya. Seonho cuma manyun dan ikut duduk sebelah guanlin sambil gelayutan manja.  
"kakak, seonho laper" ini nih yang bikin guanlin kadang kewalahan sama si seonho, selalu cepet laper. Waktu makannya itu 5 kali sehari. Diatas rata-rata yang lain.  
"emang tadi ga sarapan?" guanlin nanya sambil ngerutin dahinya bingung  
"sarapan kak. tapi porsi yang dikasih dikit banget. ga sesuai sama perut seonho huh" seonho cuhat ke guanlin tentang makanan di ruang makan kantin yang porsinya cuma sedikit. karena emang pada dasarnya si guanlin ga bisa nolak permintaan si seonho. yaudah mereka menuju ke kantin. lagian waktu masuk kelas juga masih lama masih sempet banget makan ke kantin.

seonho langsung lahap banget padahal baru berapa menit itu makanan ada diatas meja tempat mereka duduk. guanlin cuma ketawa liat tingkah seonho yanh lucu menurut guanlin. "ga bakal lari itu makanan dek" guanlin ngingetin sambil merhatiin seonho makan. mereka berdua ngga sadar kalo mereka berdua ga sadar kalo anak-anak dikantin pada ngeliatin mereka, penasaran. jarang banget si populer sekaligus cuek guanlin ketawa gitu terus ngasih perhatian.  
"kakak mau ga. Biar seonho suapin" seonho kedip-kedip lucu ke guanlin biar guanlin mau disuapin. "boleh" guanlin senyum dan terima aja disuapin sama si seonho. Cewek-cewek disekolah langsung pada iri liatnya. So sweet gitu.  
"enak kan kak?" seonho antusias nanya dan dibalas anggukan sama guanlin.  
Guanlin memang dingin dan cuek tapi kalo perhatian seonho baper banget.

Setelah jadi bahan tontonan di kantin dan jadi bahan perbincangan pas si guanlin nganter seonho ke kelas seonho.

Seonho langsung ditanyain anak sekelasnya yang penasaran sama hubungan mereka berdua. Seonho bilang guanlin itu tetangga sekaligus kakaknya sejak mereka SD.  
Cewek-cewek langsung pada nyinyir dan daehwi yang kebetulan juga sekelas sama seonho langsung balas nyinyiran mereka. Daehwi memang gitu orangnya. Jadi cewek-cewek langsung pada hening, gaberani.  
"emang kenapa ya mereka benci gitu sama aku?" seonho nanya ke daehwi dan dijelasin sama daehwi kalo guanlin itu cowok popular yang terkenal cuek dan hari ini dia sama seonho nempel gimana pada ga dibenci cewek-cewek fansnya guanlin coba


End file.
